Our Dream World
by treena89
Summary: Set at the end of season 1, I wondered why their dreams never connected while they were separated, He always said he knew she was out there he could feel it, she would come back to him, how did he know this, well through their dream connection of course. This is my thoughts and story, I do not own Dark Angel, just another fan writing, Virus Bitch Going Down
1. Chapter 1

**I hope I am not toooooooo late for the Dark Angel Fanfictions, I just Found Dark Angel VS3 only a few days ago and read the whole thing in 27 hours straight, Yes I am that addicted I didn't sleep til it was finished, now I will re-read and take my time, but of course that make me want to write more and will I like this story enough to let it out, I do write a lot just don't release, but better late than never, I bet somebody will read this story.**

**This is the story between Max and Logan and their dream connections, I always wish they had of touched on that a little bit more when Logan thought Max was dead and Max was really captured, because he kept saying I know she is still out there, well how. Maybe this could be how, he won't tell anyone scared they would think he's crazy but they are connecting through their dreams.**

Time seemed to slow down; he could feel a sharp pain rush through his heart.

"Max…. MAX…" She was not answering him.

"Something's wrong."

He could feel it in every fiber of his being, something had happened to her. He went into the woods to find her and could see her lying on the ground. He ran as fast as a crouch would let him but it took way too much time for his liking to get to her. He noticed, horrified really, that she had a bullet in her chest. Her blood was soaking through his clothes as he attempted to stop the flow.

He couldn't though, no matter the effort he put forth.

He tried to tell her that her wound was not so bad, but he was trying to convince himself more than her. Tears of desperation and sorrow were forming in his eyes. He could feel her life slipping away. She tried to tell him something as she lay crying, but he refused. He could see the love for him in her eyes and he refused her saying she could tell him later, that it could wait. She said his name and her eyes closed, her body going limp in his arms. He called out her name, desperate for her to answer him.

He had to get her back inside, they could fix her up in there and they could hold them at gun point, she there has to be more that want freedom. He struggled to lift her up because his body was shaking so much. Someone was attempting to make him part with her, leave her behind, leave her body to rot in the woods, I think not.

He couldn't do that to her, just leave her lifeless body alone in the woods outside Manticore the thought couldn't even be processed through his mind. Suddenly, everything went dark.

The last thought in him mind as darkness took over was; _My love is dead, Please darkness take me to her_.

Logan looked down to see himself dressed in a tux, with his hands resting on the wheels of his chair, realizing instantly that this had to be a dream. The last thing he remembers was holding Max while she died in the woods, mission failed, his love was lying dead outside Manticore.

Logan's eyes searched the room for Max; she had to be here, his eyes flickering from shadow to shadow, he notices that the room looks like an elegant ballroom, that's when he felt a soft fingers trace and dance along his shoulder span and come to rest on his left shoulder.

"Max." He covers her hand with his own and pulls it down over his heart, placing his other hand on the back of her neck pulling her down in for a kiss.

"I should have done that more. I shouldn't have been so insecure and stupid" He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes, he pulled Max down to sit in his lap. "I need to feel you right here"

"I'm here Logan, I should have told you I wanted you to kiss me more, and I pushed my feelings away just as much, maybe more."

"I lost you tonight" Logan whispers and it hangs in the air like something foul smelling.

"No you didn't, I will make it back to you sweetheart."

"How, you can't, you died in my arms"

"Have faith, I'm not sure how but I am here with you right now in soul and spirit this feels so real, so choose any song you remember and let's dance"

"How, I can't even walk" Logan look down feeling sorry for myself, but Max just laughs at that making him to look up at her and she leans forward placing a sweet kiss soft kiss on his lips, which he accepts greedily and returns with just as much softness and passion.

"I didn't ask you to walk" Max gracefully gets out of his lap and extends her hand to Logan standing about 10 feet away from his chair. "I asked you to dance with me"

Logan hesitates at first and then takes a deep breath pushing himself to the standing position. When Max's smile grows tenfold, so does his confidence and he strolls with a smile on his face towards Max, that's when a soft Piano starts to play and Logan smile falls a little.

"All of Me by John Legend, This song has always reminded me of you….. Us…." Logan takes Max in his arms, pulling her extremely close, she lays her hand over his heart, putting the other one in the hairs at the nape of his neck, resting her head on his shoulder, listening to the soft velvety voice singing the words, when she realises Logan is singing to her while they sway together, not really going anywhere, both just needing the closeness in the moment.

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright 

_Logan leans down and kisses the top of Max's head, singing into her hair, he knows she can hear him perfectly._

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

_Logan then spins Max out and pulls her back in so her back comes to his chest as they continue to sway, not on inch between their bodies and he starts to sing softly in her ear pressing his nose into her hair and lips at her ear, as he softly and slowly runs his index finger from her earlobe down her neck, collar bone, side breast, hip to the top of her thigh, all the while singing softly in her ear._

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

_Logan spins Max out and around so they are again facing each other arms wrapped around each other, looking into the others eyes as they slowly way, a soft blushing smile playing on her lips as a couple tears slowly fall down her cheeks and Logan just smiles and keeps sing right to her soul._

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you 

_Logan pulls her closer lips almost touching as he sings,_

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind 

_Logan leans forward closing the hair of a distance in a soft kiss on her lips before he swings Max out and pulls her in so once again her back is to his chest, they are even closer this time if possible, Max pushes her firm ass back against Logan's groin, but it's not in a sexual manner, It's more of a I need to feel you closer manner, he softly starts to sing the chorus in her ear._

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh 

_Logan spins Max out, keeping her spinning while he sings,_

Give me all of you  
Cards on the table; we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

_Logan finishes the spin pulling her back against his chest again to sing in her ear,_

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

_Logan spins Max back out and into his arms facing each other and he sings the last couple lines, leaning forward for a kiss_

I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

_Logan finishes the song and they pull each other into a passionate kiss, both their tongues fighting to get into the others mouth, it's not aggressive, just a year's worth of pent up sexual frustration passion coming to the surface._

"That was beautiful Logan" Max whispers as they pull away from the kiss.

"I didn't write the song, it just reminded me of you, of us…. …. I never want to wake up."

"It sure sounded like it came from you heart…. …. I never want to leave here either." They both lean towards the others their lips connecting, not even a second later they are both jolted apart by what feels like an electrical shock was sent through them and now they can hear voices coming from the sky, sounding far away and muffled.

"You need a heart, here I'll gladly give you hers" We hear what sounds like Zach's voice come through.

"Won't do any good, she needs an X5" We hear a hoarse, nasally voice break through next, followed by crashing sounds.

"Promise me you will fight them Maxie, you promise me, you can't let them win, and find love and never let go." We here Zach's voice break through again and I feel Max squeeze my forearms tighter pulling us both closer to each other.

"I promise Zach, I will fight." She whispers to the sky.

"X5 - 599 I have got a heart for you" _**BANG**_, everything goes black again, Logan wakes up on the couch instead of in the woods where he should be with Max. Instead here he is, expected to go on with his life as if nothing ever happened.

People move around him, Max's siblings take off right away with a quick "Never thought it would be Maxie".

Lydecker just say's it's for the best if anyone can save her it would be them, she would need X5 parts and no regular hospital could provide that, he tries so hard to convince me that she could very well survive there. They are trained to survive long periods without oxygen, her brain preserved, they just need X5 parts to fix her, and I just have to hope they have a heart for her on the donor list of X5 parts. How could I have had a dream like that before he even told me about this, it's like my dream was real.

Bling has tried to get him to do anything, move talk, hell even get piss ass drunk and express some emotions, but I can't do any of that, I can only live in my dreams, in my dreams she is there and happy and tells me we will see each other again soon.

**Okay, so that was dream one, the next dream, won't start pleasant I think I will bring Logan into Max's Cell as she likes to call it, but they will be thrown through he memories growing up there and what they are currently doing to her, and then I am thinking off to another dance or back to her Cell for some sex? Let me know what you think, thanks. **


	2. Dream 2

Logan looked around, he couldn't figure out where he was, he knew he was dreaming but this was a very odd dream, not the normal dancing dreams he had been sharing with Max, no this time he was in a hospital surgical room, pale off-green walls, he could see a women strapped to the bed in front of him and this strange noise sounding through the room.

_Thump, thump, thump… Thump, thump… Thump, thump, thump…._

It almost sounded like a heart beating loud strong and proud throughout the room, Logan couldn't figure out what was going on, he went to take a slow step toward the women strapped down when he heard that nasally voice ring through the room.

"He was quite the man….. Your brother Zach… He must have loved you something fierce, to make this kind of sacrifice."

"TURN IT OFF" Logan hears yelled through the room, he knows that voice; it's Max, the women strapped to the bed is Max, the love of his life." The woman just reaches over and turns the heart beating sound up louder and smiles.

"But isn't it comforting to you that apart of him will live on in you and you have both finally come home to us, to me." The women gives a sneering of a smile towards Max and then leaves the room, you can see Max slump in defeat listening to the sound of Zach's heart bounce off the walls and echo around us.

The sense starts to charge around him, like a fog is setting in but not staying long because it disappears almost instantly and he can hear that women's voice again.

"State your designation"

"My name is Max" The tiny space they have her standing in starts to get smaller, both roof and floor moving in on her, making her scrunch up.

"State your designation"

"Kiss my transgenic ass" Again they make the room go smaller on her, they can't have her in a space any bigger than 4 or 5 feet by 4 or 5 feet.

"How long can an X5 last without food or water?" The man working the controls looks up at the women.

"About 6 days" He responds back to her.

"Close up and call me in a week" She smiles at Max and the look of pure panic takes over Max's eyes for an instant before a hard determined look takes over for her face, if you didn't know her you would have missed it and I am sure that nasty women did miss it as she walks from the room with the steel door closing Max away from the world.

Again the sense starts to charge around him, like a fog is setting in but not staying long because it disappears almost instantly and he can hear that women's voice again.

"State your designation"

"X5 – 452" Max yells with this straight harden face, looking straight forward, Logan has never seen her as more of a harden solider than in this moment, he's scared that he has lost her to Manticore but that nasty women just stands there and stares straight in Max's face, about a half a foot away then starts to chuckle to herself shaking her head.

"You don't fool me, I know you are just playing along, come on I want to show you something." She says softly and nods her head towards and enclosed steal door just like the one they kept Max trapped behind.

All Logan can do is stand there and hold his breath not even knowing he's holding it, Max's eyes blink like she is coming out of a haze and she follows the women over towards the steel door that's opening, behind is a man strapped on an angle to a gurney with wires and hoses coming from every section of skin, very little skin is showing, but all Logan can think is thank god he can see that spark in Max's eye again, it had scared him to the core to see that harden look there even if it was just for show, just to keep her alive.

"Your brother Zach…. He's been so useful to us, his liver and kidneys went to an X5 wounded on a mission, his heart…. Well as you know, went to you. I just wanted to give you a chance to say goodbye, he's being moved tonight, and we have very interesting plans for him." The nasty women walks away leaving Max a moment alone in front of the man.

"One thing is for sure though… … Is you are the reason he is in there, don't you see 452, your are poison, you destroy everyone that you love, Zach, your brother Ben, your sister Tinga and him Eye's Only." As she was saying all this she would hold up a picture of each individual, except they only had the TV picture of Eyes Only they had no clue who Logan really was.

"Now I know you had some kind of relationship with him and you are still holding on to the fact you will see him again, but that's not going to happen, he thinks you are dead and that is why he is causing so much trouble for us, so we are going to find him." _That's right I have been causing as much trouble and releasing as much information as I know to the public, I have been doing at least 3 or 4 cable hacks, I want everyone to know what Max died for, so her people could be free, I will free her people,_ Logan thinks to himself.

"You will never find him" Max say's with complete conviction in her eyes and on her face.

"And we are going to kill him and bring his body back here for you to see and then you will have nothing left after that 452 you will be mine" The nasty women say's with complete conviction on her face and you can see Max's face crumble as the scene starts to change around Logan again.

Logan looks around, he's confused because he's back in his apartment standing in his living room, he knows he's still dream, still connected with Max he can feel her mind, body, soul and spirit. He's looking around trying to see where she is hiding from him, when he feels a hand run up his spine, sending a warm shiver through his neck and spine, a very pleasant kind of shiver.

Logan spun around, only to be met with nothing and the sound of her laughter and a hand on his shoulder, taking a deep breath he slowly peeked for her, to find she was smiling brightly and looking gorgeous as ever standing there in her gray t-shirt and military fatigue pants.

"Max" Logan whispers, his hands going into her hair pulling her in for a kiss while hers wraps around his waist pulling him closer to her.

"I have missed you Logan, it's so hard there, I'm trying to get out but I am still on lock down but I think that will change soon"

"All of that I seen….."

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I never wanted you to see any of that but I had no control over it."

"Stay strong baby…. God Max you have to stay strong."

"Do you want to see what keeps me strong at night and when I am locked away?"

"Yes" Logan breaths out in a whisper, he almost scared to see what she imagines when she can't sleep and get to their dream world. She starts pulling him towards his bedroom and that's when he realises he hears noises coming from there.

When entering his heart skips a beat, there on the bed still fully clothed is them, kissing and tugging on each other's hair to get the other closer, all Logan can do is pull her closer to him and smile while he watches a version of themselves have all the fun.

"This is what I dream and imagine every time I am alone, you are what's keeping me strong and going."

"Come back to me and I promise we won't leave this bed for a week."

"A month…. When I finally escape and make it back here we will not be leaving this apartment for a month, I want you complete and undivided attention for a month." The only sound Logan makes is a whimper and pulls Max closer into his chest, laying a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Again the scene starts to change around him, the fog starts to roll in but this time he doesn't want to leave, he felt so at home and he felt at peace for the first time in the weeks she had left him. When the fog starts to clear, his eyes notice that he's standing in what looks like a small concrete cell.

The bed is folded up against the wall and sitting on her knee's with a metal bar trying to grind away the cement mortar so she can pull the bricks out from underwear were the bed sits is Max.

"Max" Logan whispers, not really knowing if she was going to respond, her head turns to the side and she looks straight in his eyes and he can see a determined look on her face, she is determined to get out of this place. Logan takes a few steps forward sitting on the ground behind Max, pulling her back to his chest, wrapping his body around hers.

"I'm here baby, keep working, stay strong and get back to me" She nods her head and goes back to work, he can't help but wrap his hands around each of her hands and try to help her achieve some extra force, but really he just wants to touch and support her, wants her to let him take way some of her pain and suffering.

Logan couldn't even stop himself, he turned his head slightly and pressed his lips to the side of her head and nose into her hair, he could feel all his senses taking on Max, it was making him feel alive,

The fog starts to take over again but this time he is jolted awake to sitting on his couch in their apartment, no matter what Maxed loved this place and he would always consider it their place that their love grew. It would always hold a special place in his heart.

**Yes I am ending the Chapter there, Next I think it will start outside the dream world, then enter but not sure yet, we will have to see, please read and review. I like to hear from people thanks****.**


	3. Reality and Dream

Logan knew there was no chance of going back to sleep tonight and even if her did manage to fall asleep he wouldn't be connected to Max again tonight so for him he didn't feel sleep was worth any more tonight so he decided to go to the only other place he felt connected to her, the space needle and that's where he sat, sitting, thinking and watching the few people that were out moving around this early in the morning, as it was 4:30 am, he was watching the sun rise.

_Sometimes it feels like it happened to someone else, maybe like it was a story I heard, even though I know it happened. The pain is real, I feel the pain in my heart, I see her in my dreams almost every night, I have this feeling like she's not really gone, she is still out there and I just hope she is okay._

_Ring, Ring_

_Ring, Ring_

"Yeah Hello" Logan was kind of really annoyed with whoever it was breaking him out of him thoughts but at the same time he welcomed the distraction for a little while.

"_I have some information for you and a location"_

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"_That bitch is murdering my children in cold blood, Trust that you want this information, come to the warehouse"_ With that Lydecker hangs up the phone and I know he means as soon as possible, so I slowly stand and say see you soon to the air, hoping it will find Max and leaving heading towards the warehouse.

Pulling up to the warehouse something didn't feel right, he couldn't remember a time that Lydecker would just stand out in the open but at this point he couldn't care, maybe if they kidnapped him they would take him to Max.

"You said you had some information for me and a location"

"I did."

"I don't have all day, I need to find Manticore"

"Looks like Manticore found you" Say's a completely new voice that Logan has never heard before and a tall black man with an eye patch steps out from behinds a wall of garbage. Logan looks behind him for an escape but notice to soldiers moving in on him, not special soldier's just normal men.

"Sorry Son" Lydecker says and he can't even look Logan in the eyes he looks ashamed for what he's doing.

"So you are the great and powerful Eye, not what I was expecting, here let me get a good look at you"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" While the man was taking his sunglasses off, Lydecker pulls back and throws his elbow in the man's nose breaking it with a loud crunch.

"Duck Son" Logan ducks down and moves towards the right side of his car, Lydecker grabs the man's gun that still in his hand sending bullets firing off towards the two soldiers taking them out in 2 strikes, Lydecker then throws his elbow back again into the man's gut sending him flying to the floor.

"Shit, you shot me." Logan say's as he looks at the graze wound on his left arm.

"I told you to duck, not move toward the side of your car were the soldier was located." Logan looks back and notices that if he had of just ducked he would have never been hit, his own mistake.

"Shit, I thought we had a deal deck"

"Renfro, she killing my kids why" The man just looks at Lydecker and slowly starts to stand up.

"I don't know" Lydecker grabs the man's arm and twist it around bring it behind the man and the man to his chest twisting and pulling making the man cry out in pain, Lydecker pulls his gun out and puts it to the back of the man's head.

"She murdered one of my kids….. THAT BITCH MURDERED ONE OF MY KIDS"

"Alright then, let's talk." Lydecker pushes the man away and holds the gun up to him.

"Don't play stupid or I will take you other eye"

"Okay the take is some kind of extraction chamber"

"What she looking for"

"That I don't know, but it's in one of their DNA but I can tell you she didn't find it the X5 she did have"

"Donor List, any parts put on it?"

"Male, One of the ones that escaped."

"What about a female"

"Nope no females been killed recently, one had major surgery back a couple months ago, Damn Deck I'm going to need some stiches can you take me to the hospital now?"

"Good, now there's one problem with that Jim, you got a good look at my friend over there and I have to protect the things my children loves and he belongs to one of my children."

"I didn't get a good look at him, I hardly laid an eye on him, and beside all you white boys all look alike to me." The man chuckles to himself. "Come on Deck we are old friends"

Lydecker looks back at Logan who is checking to make sure the other two men are dead.

"What do you think?" He asks Logan just as the man moves towards the gun lying on the ground, Lydecker doesn't think twice in pulling the trigger and killing the man.

"We never really liked each other did we, so you want to know about Manticore?" Logan just gives a slight nod, he's still not sure what Lydecker got himself into and used him to get back out of.

"Did you hear all that, Max is alive, her part's would have been donated out that night instead it was Zach's part's that where so for some reason they saved Max by taking Zach's heart, I could never figure out the reason why my orders where kill them, if can't capture, I always let them go, I didn't want to kill them, but Max, the order was never to kill just capture, they want her alive for some reason and we need to find out and get her out…. Here is the disk with the information you need. Air the location and let's see what heads fly." With that Lydecker walks away leaving Logan to climb in his car and speed off home to see what's on that disk, he has new hope, Max is alive, he had that dream and it must have been true Max received Zach's heart, as bad as he felt for Zach he felt relief that Max could very well be alive.

The door to Logan's apartment bangs open against the wall as he fly's through the door; he is vibrating because he can't wait to get this information loaded up on the computer and a hack devised and ready to air. While everything is setting up and connections are being established he decides he will take a short nap and see if you can find Max in his dreams, he walks over to the couch laying down, setting is wrist watch to wake him up in half hour, everything should be set up and downloaded by then.

Logan not sure where his dreams is taking this time, he knows he is back at Manticore, looks like he is in a control room, he can see computers and equipment set up, he can see Max standing there and that hoarse nasally voice come through.

"I don't think you know what's at stake here 452, If Eye's Only does that hack, there will be news vans parked outside our gates within minutes. The committee will not allow this program to be exposed."

"I guess I'm expected to play along and ask what that means."

"It means that I lock down all your cell's lock down this place, set the match and kiss your Transgenic Ass Goodbye."

"It's called Bluffing"

"It's called you need to understand you are nothing more than meat to me, all I need is all the data we have accumulated over the years on this disk, I don't need any of you, I think we will load up the X7's as they seem to be extremely useful but the rest of you can burn to ash, don't think I'm Bluffing, on paper this is nothing more than a VA Hospital and a tragic fire killed all its patients." The hard look on Max's face tell me that she is not giving up a single piece of information and I'm pretty she that nasty women knows it as well but she try's anyways.

"You make me find Eye's Only on my own and he is a dead man, you help me and maybe there's a deal to be made, I'm sure we could use his skill's here and then you would get to keep him here with you. Think about it, we could help each other, you would be able to complete missions and have your mate."

A new man in a black suit walks into the room and nods his head for the women to come look had his findings inside the folder he's caring.

"What really, Ha times up set her up?" The nasty woman give's Max a sneering smile and just shakes her head.

Logan has to stand there and watch as they drag Max out of the room and over to a gurney were they strap her down and then they push a needle full of this gold looking liquid inside her arm, he watches as Max's body goes limp and they set the Laser up into her right eye, he can see Max start to shake a bit them she levels out and starts stating her designation and a bunch of other information, nothing that really even makes sense.

The fog starts to come in around Logan and all he can feel is scared and angry because he's not sure if he will see Max or if they are hurting her right now and most of all because he wanted to see how this sense finished.

When the fog starts to disappear he notices that he is standing out in the open, he looks around and notices that he is on top of the space needle, looking straightforward he notices that Max is sitting in the middle with her knees pulled up to her chest, he walks over to her sitting in behind and pulling Max close.

"Why here tonight, didn't want to go dancing with me?"

"I needed to feel free, they are controlling too much, they are making me do and say way too much."

"Don't worry, I saw it as well, you didn't tell them anything from what I could hear, non-sense and Manticore crap. Relax and Stay Strong Baby." Max turns in Logan's arms and climbs into his lap straddling his waist.

"That's right stay strong, but it's so hard. I can't take that place, once I get out I will do everything to stay away from them, I can't let them control who I am anymore, I just want a normal life, I want what Tinga had but that scares me because I could get hurt, you could get hurt, our children and that scares me away from you."

"Don't I get a say in this? You know I Lo …"Max cut's him off with a sweet soft kiss.

"Don't say it, I know and you know how we feel but don't say it until we are together in your apartment in reality please, Now what do you want?"

"You, a family with you, I don't care what it takes I want a family with you" Max smiles that beautiful room lighting up smile that Logan loves and they both pull the other into a soft kiss, it start's soft but soon grows desperate between two lovers that have lost the other, they just want to feel so close to the other. They just stay wrapped up in each other's arms kissing, no more words are needed they just need to feel the other, they stay this way until the fog starts to set in and take them back to reality.

Logan jumps to a sitting up position on the couch and thrown back in pain, he reaches down and realizes that he is hard as can be and has to readjust himself when he notices a half smirking Asha standing leaning against the door way to his work space.

"Hey, Need Help" Asha says giving him a wink, all it takes is one at Asha and his problem disappears.

"Nope, gone, something you needed?"

"Yeah here's all that information from our take down yesterday, you said Eye's only wanted." Logan jumps off the couch and grabs the bag of paper's Asha is holding and walks over to his table in his work space dumping it out and starts searching through it.

"Why did he want this so badly, we were successful yesterday, they will think twice before trying to withhold and shake them down again."

"This has to be Manticore's papers, it doesn't add up otherwise, so I was right"

"You think that they are hiding behind a VA hospital, putting their budget through the VA's books trying to cover their tracks."

"Yes I do and if I can follow this money maybe I can find where the new operation location." Logan smiles the first real smile in reality since Max was taken from him, he's getting closer to finding Max and getting her released, also getting close to exposing Manticore for what they really are and where they really get their money from.

"How many jobs have you done for Eye's Only in that last couple years"

"I don't know a lot, why"

"Never seen you get so caught up or excited about an assignment before."

"It's not an assignment; Eye's Only is taking on Manticore as a favor to me, it kind of works out great both ways because the people need to know what their government is doing and well…"

"You are going to piss off some powerful people and they play rough, is this worth it."

"YES, I don't care what happens to me." Logan says with such fierce rage, he can't even think of not going after Max, making sure Max gets free, he won't tell anyone that he could care less what happens to the others as long as he gets Max out.

"On the TV hacks he said a bunch of them escaped back in 09 you knew one of them didn't you?"

"I know 6 so far and I have watched them fight to be free just to be treated like criminals or science projects or worse killed, they are just people like you and me."

"You are in Love with one of them? They killed her didn't they?"

"Max, I watched her die, in my arms... …. Truth is I don't feel like she is gone, It's crazy I know but they are trained to survive with great wounds, I know she is still out there, I can feel it, I felt it the moment she was shot, this sharp pain went through my heart and I knew something was wrong…. …. She's out there, I just know it, I refuse to believe otherwise."

"Okay I have to jet, don't get yourself killed and you need any more help all you have to do is call."

"If everything goes right I will be leaving town for a few day, Eye's Only thinks that once we release the location they will burn the building to the ground and you will find News that a tragic fire struck a VA Hospital but he won't let that stay people will know the truth in the next few days."

Asha didn't need to know he already had the location and a bunch of other information, he just wanted the budget cut money so he can report where they get their money, how it's spent and what creations they have come up with and are hiding from the public.

After Asha left and he got to work setting up all the information and his video for the hack, all the satellite had been in place for a couple hours, he needed to get a hold of Sly, Krit and Lydecker, if they were planning on burning the place down with Max and all the others inside it was up to them to try and save them as the Hack was going out.

"Deck, we need to talk"

"About what, why hasn't the hack been sent out, I expected to see it hours ago?"

"Well I got some information stating that once I release their location the committee you all work for will give orders to set the place a blazing and burn everyone to ash. Is that the plan?" Lydecker is silent on the other end of the phone for a few minutes; you can tell he's thinking over his next move.

"Destroying the project was one of their plans Yes but I never thought they would do that, it takes years and I mean years to start over, it takes 1 – 2 years to conceive the baby then they have to grow and train, and that would be their worst decision son, who told you this?"

"Plan is to load up the X7's and probably a few useful others but that is the plan useful X5 and X6 only, burn the rest in a tragic fire that takes out the VA hospital's patients."

"Okay yeah that makes more sense, they have mutants and freaks in the basement, they would want them destroyed at all cost before new crews showed up, those are the X1 and X2 and X3, some are very useful as they designed like a lizard for desserts or to survive in a mountain of snow cause they like it cold and have to be kept cold but they wouldn't want the public to find them, those are easy enough to recreate, no time at all for them. Get a hold of Sly and Krit, tell them to call in a few others cause we are going to have to break in again while your hack is running and they are burning the place to the ground, they should have all their useful ones loaded up for transport and make our life easier. I have a friend on the inside still and I wonder if they will help me out with hitting the restart button on Manticore, it will restart there system and it is less than a 3 minute restart but you could launch one of your bugs and they won't know it's there for a few minutes while you direct people around and get them out, also we will open all cell except the basement all my children are useful in one way or another"

"Okay, I'll make the call" Logan hangs up his phone and dials Krits number.

"Greeno"

"Huh?"

"What lots of people answer saying Yellow why can't I say Greeno?"

"Because Yellow sounds like Hello, that's why people say it."

"Oh well I'm not changing my greeting now I like so Greeno, what's up?" Logan just chuckles at the innocents of Krits logic, reminds him of Max and some of the ways she thinks, also reminds him that they don't understand all the ways of the world.

"Max is alive and we have to break in again, they are going to lock down the building and set it ablaze if Eye's Only releases any more information on them so I need you and Sly and anyone else you can round up and meet me at the warehouse in less than 48 hours, can that be done?"

"Not sure about the 48 hour mark but it's for Max, guess her boyfriend is going to meet a few more of us be there soon" Krit hangs up the phone and Logan goes back to work, he has to figure out as much of this as he can before everyone gets here, picking up the phone and dialing Asha number, he figures he will take her up one her help.

"Yeah, what's up"

"I need a van, something I can set up operation in, bring it to crash tomorrow at 3, I will get dropped off their"

"Really what are you planning Logan?"

"Nothing just get me the van, I will have you the cash that you will want" With that Logan hangs up the phone and turns back to his computer, he brings up the video footage from their last mission and freeze frame right on Max face, all he can do is hope that his dreams have been right, Lydecker confirmed that Zach was put on the list not Max also confirmed that a female had massive surgery a couple months back, it had to be Max, she was alive he knew it, he could feel it and with that he set to work, he would do everything in his power to bring Max back and make sure the others got out safe as well.

**So that is where I will leave this chapter, there will be something that happens to Logan so I want to make it my own, so I don't think it will be a virus and Alec following them is too easy so hmmmm, what to do?**


End file.
